Sweet Dreams
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: mom ... dad... dont leave me.. behind." he wiped her cheeks that were full of tears as she was sleeping and leaned in very closely to her face and... This is a MAIXNARU Story !


Hey people I'm moonlight butterflye but you can call me moonlight for short ^^ .

Anyway its been a while since I wrote some fan fiction ( don't hate me im sorry . been busy trying to graduate and stuff … sry if the story sucks. ) I hope you all enjoy the fluffiness of Naru/Mai. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Sweet Dreams.

Mai POV:

It was seven in the freaking morning!!! On a Sunday no less. God I wish sometimes when were all together Bou-san wouldn't hold back so I could whack Naru in the head! He REALLY deserves it sometimes… Anyway it was a normal Sunday none the less, I had to work and I had to stop to get Naru and Lin, tea for the office. I took the long way so I could find a good shop with tea that was their favorite kind of tea for cheap for I don't get paid much for a life threating job it seems like . Then as I was walking past I noticed a toy store, it made me stop and look.

I looked in the small shop's window when I saw a little girl with blonde brown hair crying , it made me stop and go inside the store. I kneeled down to where I was the same height as the teary eyed girl " Hey there what's wrong ?" I comfortingly asked *sniff* " My mommy told me to meet her here when I can't find her , but I can't find her in here or anywhere.. " She said sadly . I gave a quick smile to cheer her up " hey would you like me to help you look?" * sniff* " sure." As we left I saw the store manager gave me very strange looks and I just kind of stared back not in a mean*cough cough Naru* way in a well, "what?" kind of way.

We looked high and low of the girl's Mom as we looked, she told me her name was Amu. Amu chan and I made a complete circle of the street when I suggested we take a break on a park bench. " we are never going to find her .. " she hopelessly cried , " hey now don't cry we will , we will, where did you see her last?" I asked her. She thought about it for a while. " I'll show you " " okay Amu Chan. " we went up a large hill where I noticed some huge oak trees around a small cemetery." We went into the Cemetery and Amu Chan lead me to a gravestone with a lady with beautiful green eyes with Amu Chan's hair color reading Tatsuki Kanakura 1976 – 2009 " is this your mom?" I asked she nodded. She cried and went down to give her a hug when I realized I passed through her. She was frightened by this but I noticed this early on during our search. " hey now don't be sad you can see your mommy again Amu Chan. " " what do you mean Onee Chan?" " She's waiting for you on the other side so don't be sad she will be with you in heaven." She looked up at me with tears cascading down her rosy cheeks, then she looked up at the sky and smiled for she saw whom she sought after for . I saw her rise up like she was almost swimming in the sky and hug a beautiful young lady with a grin of happiness, they both faded away in the warm light.

I looked up sadly and walking away realizing I was 3 hours late to my job and crying on the way to the tea store because of the void left in my own heart that never seem to fade away whenever I looked at a family….

*time skip ( when she arrives to work)

General POV:

"MAI! You are 4 hours late to work care explain yourself?" the young director giving her the' Naru treatment ' She looked at the ground and then bowed saying sorry and went to the kitchen to make the usual. Naru looked at her, surprised she wasn't one usually to say sorry to anything really especially if he was acting that way. She brought him his tea , he went into his office and she went to her desk to sort files.

Naru pov:

I draw a system to my office , employees , and my clients. It's like a very large line I don't cross because no one needs to distinguish emotions when working on the job. But she always crosses that line I draw , she is always my little ball of smiley energy of happiness . but its not that I don't mind, I just wonder why she is the only one who does this to me. She brings joy in her wake but I try to be calm , and cool . but she makes me fool with one look. But why Is that little sun ray of hers today seem to be cloudy ? why today I wonder? I hadn't done anything out of the usual I thought , talked to her the say way why was she cloudy today . I used all of my energy into scientific reasons and charts , and other naturally God like detective skills to figure this out. When I had thought I was done with it was about 9 o clock at night. Time files if you're being awesome. I grumbled with the door knob and when into the lobby, to ask Mai for tea and answers. But then I saw her on the couch fast asleep her eyes looked puffy as if she was crying a waterfall . I kneeled down to her face she was beautifully sleeping with her " chocolate brownish hair gently caressed her angel like cheek" . wait… where did this come from? The tears were still in her eyes falling down gently , " mom… dad… don't leave me … behind "

General Pov:

The ghost hunter looked at her with a sad worry , he quickly got his coat and put it over his sleeping beauty . He leaned down and wiped the tears from her eyes , just as he did that she fluttered her eyes open. His hand was on her cheek still …. He flushed a light barely there pink and she held his hand to her face with a sad smile she sat up and gave him a hug. She tried to hold back the tears but then eventually cried a little on to his dark clothes that smelt kind of a smooth scent. Shibuya not knowing what to do he patted her back gently then had a epiphany on how to make her stop… he held up her chin with her still sobbing sniffing a little he wiped her tears and gently kissed her and pulled back gracefully . She realizing what he had just done stopped crying then turned 3 colors of red in about 3 minutes. " Naru?!??!?!? " she stammered with surprise . " you aren't alone anymore ok ?" he smiled a somewhat dream smile at her and then hugged her real fast . she blushed more fiercely . " Thank you Naru. "she whispered into his chest . they pulled away . " hey Mai ?" " yes Naru? She looked lovingly into his eyes. " I have a couple of favors to ask you now. " he said " like what? " " one we don't tell anyone this will be a secret ok? And two please….. make me some Tea!"

"I wanted to strangle this guy… for ruining a good mood." she thought " FINE YOU Bas****." A angry mark popped on her head and stormed off into the kitchen . he smiled a loving smile and she lovingly smiled at him as well.. After that they drank their tea and every time she had a bad day and went to bed crying her eyes she thought of what he said , what he did and what he meant to her. And it always gave her a sweet dreams from that night forward.

" I don't need to dream with someone like you in my life. "

_The end._


End file.
